I'll Be There For You
by Ledianity
Summary: Percyn ja Annabethin päivä Annabethin saavuttua töistä. Molemmat ovat 24-vuotiaita. Annabethin PoV. T kiroilun ja kiehnäämisen takia. Percabeth!


**A/N: Joo, tällainen tuli sitten kirjoiteltua. Kommentointi sallittua ja suotavaa, ei se Review-napin painaminen niin vaikeaa ole. :) Eli saa haukkua lyttyyn ja ihkuttaakin. Eli, lukekaa, nauttikaa ja jos vain jaksaisitte kommentoida niin olisin superiloinen :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO and I don't get money from this. Oh yeah, the song belongs to the most awesome band ever, Bon Jovi and the title comes from the song. And no, I'm not Jon Bon Jovi.**

* * *

I'll be there for you

Avasin oven asuntooni. Tai siis _meidän _asuntoomme, siis minun ja Percyn. Olimme vasta muutama viikko sitten muuttaneet yhteiseen asuntoomme, sitä ennen olimme asuneet leirillä ja talvisin missä koulussa milloinkin. Viimevuonna Percyllä oli ollut oma poikamiesboksi jossainpäin Pronxia, jossa hän silloin kävi koulua. Mutta kummallisesti koko kortteli pääsi räjähtämään kun sellainen mukava yhdeksänpäinen Hydra rämpi kuivalle maalle. Tietty se naamioitiin kaasuräjähdykseksi mutta Percy muutti pois sieltä.  
Nyt meillä kumminkin on oma asunto Manhattanilla, Empire State Buildingin vieressä. Asunnon muutto oli pahasti kesken vieläkin ja kaikki oli huiskin haiskin lattialla, koska minä olin aina töissä ja leväaivosta ei voisi edes sokea tai hajuaistiton sanoa että hän olisi siisteysintoilija. Sohva, telkka, sänky ja pöytä tuoleineen oli paikoillaan mutta muut olivat ruskeissa pahvilaatikoissa.

"Perce, olen kotona!" huusin ja heitin takkini ja käsilaukkuni naulakkona käyttämämme pahvilaatikkokasan päälle. Potkaisin Percyn farkut nurkkaan ja astelin keittiöön. Se näytti samalta kun aina Percyn oltua yksin koko päivän: Coke-tölkkejä, popcornkulhoja, valmispizzakääreitä ja muuta roinaa kaikilla tasoilla. Toisin sanoen se oli kuin Hyvisten hyökkäyksen jäljiltä.

"Percy!" huusin kysyvästi kun vastausta ei kuulunut. Mihinköhän helvettiin se oli taas luikkinut? Jos se leväaivo on samanlainen kuin yleensä hän astelee jostain taakseni ja ottaa kiinni niskalenkillä ja pelästyttää minut kuoliaaksi.

"Saatanan Percy! Nyt esiin, leväaivo, tai..." jätin lauseen riippumaan ilmaan. Mitään ei kuulunut. Aloin oikeasti huolestua. "Percy?" Ei vastausta. Kolistelin ympäri kämppäämme ja todennäköisesti kaadoin Sallylta saadun maljakon, ainakin kilinästä päätellen.

Kasoin makuuhuoneesemme. Pahvilaatikoita, minun tennarini, petaamaton sänkymme ja jotain Percyn roinaa. Mutta ei Percyä. Minua pelotti. Jospa hän on joutunut hyökkäyksen kohteeksi tai hukkunut kylpyammeeseen? Ei, eihän hän voi hukkua kylpyammeeseen. Ja aika pienet mahdollisuudet hänellä olisi kuolla hirviöiden hyökkäyksessä, haavoittumaton kun on.

Koitin myös kylpyhuoneen ovea. Lukossa. Valmistauduin hakkaamaan sitä kunnes kuulin veden lotinaa johon sekoittui Percyn pahasti nuotin vierestä mutta kummallisen hyvällä äänellä lauletut sanat:

"_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_"

Koputin oveen hiljaa. Tietenkin se leväaivo lillui kylpyammeessa. Luultavasti kuunnellen musiikkia, koska muutoin hän ei lauleskellut. Ja jos hän olisi kuullut huuteluni hän olisi tullut luokseni, vaikka sitten vaahtokylvystä, mitä hän rakastaa, lievästi sanottuna.

"Annabeth?" Percy sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"Senkin leväaivo! Mitä olen sanonut musiikin kuuntelusta vedessä!" huusin miehelle kuulostaen aivan motkottavalta kotirouvalta joka huutaa teini-ikäiselle pojalleen. Percy nauroi hiljaa ja kuulin veden lotinaa ja suihkuverhon, joka vedettiin sivuun. Ristin käteni puuskaan ja nojasin tuohtuneena seinään. Tietenkään se ei kuunnellut. Minusta ei olisi mitenkään hauskaa huomata haavoittumattoman poikaystäväni kuolleen typerään sähköiskuun lilluessaan kylvyssä kuunnellen musiikkia.

Percy avasi oven ja asteli ulos kylpyhuoneesta mustat hiukset vettä valuvina pyyhe lanteillaan. Katsoin häntä vihaisesti ylöspäin. Minua ärsytti suunnattomasti se, että hän oli minua kaksikymmentä senttiä pidempi. Hän oli saanut jonkun käsittämättömän kasvupyrähdyksen 17-vuotiaana ja kasvanut vielä 20 senttiä.

"Annabeth", mies totesi ja katsoi minua alaspäin yrittäen pidättää hymyään katsoessaan yrmeää ilmettäni.

"Niin, se on nimeni", sanoin takaisin nasevasti. Percy ravisti hiuksiaan kastellen minut ja koko käytävän.

"Hmrph", tuhahdin. "Sinä tiedät, että vihaan tuota." Percyn huulet nykivät ja hän käänsi päänsä poispäin.

"Älä yhtään naura, olen tosissani", sanoin hänelle. Mies kääntyi katsomaan minuun ilkikurinen virne naamallaan ja kietoi märän kätensä olkapäilleni. Lämmin vesi kasteli vaaleansinisen neuleeni.

"Mistä sinä edes suutuit minulle?" hän kysyi ja pörrötti vaaleita hiuksiani saaden ne villiintymään entistä enemmän.

"No minä en oikeasti halua, että jonain kauniina päivänä kuolet sähköiskuun koska kuuntelet musiikkia kylvyssä", sanoin ja tökkäsin hänen lihaksikasta rintaansa etusormellani. Percy hörähti nauruun ja painoi kasvonsa hiuksiini nauraen.

"Luuletko sinä että tunkisin niitä sähköjohtoja sinne veteen?" hän nauroi ja näykkäisi korvanlehteäni leikkisästi. Hengitykseni muuttui vähän epätasaiseksi kuten aina Percyn tehdessä noin. En kerennyt vastata miehen kysymykseen kun ovikelloamme soitettiin. Percy yritti suudella minua mutta työnsin puolijumalan hymyillen makuuhuoneeseen ja suljin oven hänen nenänsä edestä.

"Pue jotain päällesi", evästin häntä. Percy hymyili viettelevästi ja kysyi:

"Onko se muka haitaksi sinulle jos olen näin?"

"Ei minulle, mutta tuolle ovella olevalle saattaa", vastasin ja painoin nopean suudelman hänen huulilleen ovikellon soidessa uudelleen.

Avasin oven jonka takaa paljastui isäni ja mummoni. No voi kiva. Mummoni on sellainen teräsmummo jonka voisi kuvitella hakkaamaan ihmisiä käsilaukulla. Hänen yrmeä ilmeensä puhui puolestaan hänen katsellessaan kämppäämme.

"Öh, hei", sanoin ja sipaisin Percyn sotkemat hiukseni hiukan siistimmiksi. Isäni hymyili minulle, mutta mummo katseli asuntoamme nenäänsä nyrpistellen.

"Hei", isä sanoi ja halasi minua. "Minnes sinä Percyn olet piilottanut?"

"Makuuhuoneeseen. Hän oli juuri suihkussa ja minä en erityisesti haluaisi esitellä häntä pelkässä pyyhkeessä", nauroin ja huomasin mummoni pahekuvan ilmeen.

"Hei, Amelia", sanoin mummolleni.

"Täällä on sotkuista", mummo sanoi katsellen Percyn farkkuja, jotka olin aiemmin potkaissut pois tieltä.

"Joo, niin on. Meillä on vähän kiireitä", selitin ja nappasin farkut pahvilaatikon taakse. Mummo ei selvästikkään ollut ihan tyytyväinen.

"Nyt on lauantai, teidän olisi pitänyt siivota", hän yrmyili. Tunsin olevani lirissä.

"Joo, mutta Percyllä on opinnot ja minä olin töissä. Tulin juuri", sanoin. Ei ollut mitenkään kevyttä opiskella, uudelleenrakentaa Olymposta ja tehdä päivätyötä vaateliikkeen kassalla, varsinkaan jos oli puolijumala.

"Kuka siellä nyt taas oli?" Percy huuteli makuuhuoneen suunnalta ja asteli näkyviin kuivaten hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen paidattomana. Mummoni silmät meinasivat pullistua päästä. Voi paska.

"Nuoriherra Jackson", mummo sanoi. Katsoin miestä nyt-ollaan-korviamme-myöten-kusessa-ilmeelläni ja hänenkin ilkikurinen hymynsä hyytyi.

"Ööh, päivää, rouva Chase", Percy sanoi ja lopetti hiustensa kuivaamisen.

"Saisiko olla kahvia?" kysyin rauhoittaakseni tilanteen. Eihän se Percyn vika ollut että mummoni oli kuin Nemean leijona.

"Kiitos", isä sanoi ja Percy heilautti hänelle kättään. Nyökkäsin poikaystävälleni keittiön ovea kohti ja hän ymmärsi yskän ja luikki keittiöön, josta kohta kuului rapinaa, kolinaa, lasin helähdys ja Percyn kiroaminen muinaiskreikaksi.

"Hauska nähdä sinuakin, Annabeth. Olet nykyään aina töissä tai koulussa. Olimme Amelian kanssa käymässä tuossa parin korttelin päässä asuvalla Amelian ystävättärellä ja ajattelimme tulla piristämään teitä", isä sanoi. Ja pah, piristämäänkö! Pikemminkin keskeyttämään meidän suutelutuokiomme! Mummokin näytti paheksuvalta.

"Tulkaa sisään", pyysin ja kiirehdin keittiöön katsomaan Percyn aiheuttamat tuhot. "Heittäkää takkinne johonkin siihen pahvilaatikoiden päälle!"

Keittiön lattialla oli lasinsirpaleita ja Percy, joka lakaisi niitä käsillään jonnekin piiloon. Pistin kahvin kiehumaan, potkin suurimmat lasinsirut pahvilaatikon taakse ja patistin Percyn siivoamaan pöydältä roskat. Itse nostelin kahvikuppeja kaapista pöydälle.

"Annabeth, minne pistän läppärisi?" Percy kyseli Daidaloksen kannettava käsissään.

"Ömh, pistä se vaikka tuonne tiskipöydälle mistä se ei tipu", vastasin ja otin kasan temppelipiirrustuksiani ja heitin ne läppärin päälle.

"Percy, pistä jotain keksejä tai muuta vastaavaa pöytään, menen viihdyttämään noita kahta", sanoin ja liukenin olohuoneen puolelle, jossa isäni ja mummoni todennäköisesti olivat.

Olohuone kuitenkin oli tyhjä. Sen sijaan makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki ja sieltä näkyi mummon pitkä mekko. O-ou.

"Percy, ne ovat makuuhuoneessa", sihahdin ja juoksin keittiöön. Percy kalpeni. Minun ehkä pitää selittää.

Makuuhuoneemme on lievästi sanoen sotkussa ja siellä on kaikki tavarat juuri siinä mihin ne kädestä ovat jääneet. Siellä on myös Percyn kannettava, joka on tavallisesti auki ja siellä taas on vaikka mitä, minkä en ihan heti haluaisi joutuvan mummon käsiin. Tietenkin siellä on minun piirrokseni, meidän kummankin likapykit rytättynä nurkkaan ja kaikki yksityisasiamme ja -tavaramme. Mukaanlukien Anaklusmos, pronssipuukkoni, Percyn kilpi ja molempien sotisovat. Kypäräni taitaa olla kaapin päällä mutta muut ovat missä ovat. Ja minusta mummon ei tarvitsisi tietää, mitä Percy on tehnyt sen sotisovan kanssa.

"Mene sinne ja älä päästä niitä kaapeillemme, ne tulvivat yli ja päällimmäisenä kaapissani taitaa olla jotain, mistä he eivät halua tietää", mies sanoi ja katsoi merenvihreillä silmillään minuun.

Astelin makuuhuoneeseen varautuen pahimpaan. Keskellä kaaosta seisoi isäni, joka katseli meidän työpöydällämme olevia kuvia: hirviötappeluita, minä ja äitini, Percy uimassa ja me kaksi Thaleian petäjän alla suutelemassa joskus muutama vuosi sitten. Mummo taas seisoskeli Percyn puolella sänkyä kondomipaketti käsissään siirrellen miehen T-paitoja jaloillaan. Tunsin punastuvani ja rykäisin. Molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan minua.

"Annabeth Chase! Miten olet päästänyt makuuhuoneesi tälläiseen kuntoon? Sehän on kuin sikolätti! Ja muuttolaatikkonnekaan eivät ole vielä..." mummo saarnasi.

"Kahvi on valmista", keskeytin ja astelin keittiöön punaisena.

"No?" kysyi Percy huomatessaan punastumiseni. Tuijottelin tennarinkärkiäni ja tunsin naurun pyrkivän ulos.

"Mummo löysi jotain", hekottelin muistellen mummon paheksuvaa ilmettä.

"No?" mies toisti kysymyksen ja katseli minua uteliaana.

"Näet kohta", nauroin ja istuin pöytään. Percy istuutui viereeni kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

Samassa mummo ja iskä astelivat keittiöön, mummo nojaten kävelykeppiinsä silkkaa paheksuntaa, inhoa ja nyrpistelyä kuvastava ilma kjasvoillaan. Kondomipaketti oli edelleen hänellä kädessä. Percykin huomasi sen ja käänsi päänsä poispäin ilmeisesti pidätellen nauruaan. Sain asiaan varmistuksen miesystäväni alkaessa köhiä ja päästäessä tirskahatavan äänen. Katsoin säikähtäneenä mummoon, joka katsoi Percyä kuin aikoen pitää mestariluokan saarnan.

En ikinä ollut viihtynyt mummon luona, edes pienenä. Hän aina oli ollut se tiukkismummo, jonka luona sai vain istua säädyllisesti sohvalla ja leikkiä Barbeilla. Hänen pitsipäiväpeitolla peitetyllä sängyllään ei saanut hyppiä, hänellä ei ollut telkkua tai tietokonetta, hänen luonaan ei saanut kuin kuivia pipareita kolmen joulun takaa ja hän ei antanut minun ikinä leikkiä sotkuisesti. Iskä aina tunki minut hänen luokseen pois heidän normaalin perhe-elämänsä tieltä. Aina seitsemänvuotiaaksi asti.

"Annabeth Chase ja Percy Jackson", mummo sanoi totisesti. Minun oli pakko nussia pilkkua ja kiusata mummoani.

"Percyn oikea nimi on Perseus", sanoin ärsyttäen mummoa.

"Olkoon mikä tahansa. Kumminkin teidän huoneenne on aivan järkyttävä! Miten voitte nukkua siellä? T-paitoja lattialla, pyykit nurkassa ja rojua kaikkialla! Kehtaattekin! Ei minun aikanani makuukammarit vain tuolta näyttäneet! Ne olivat aina tiptop kunnossa ja pedit päiväpeittojen alla ja..." mummo alkoi saarnata. Iskä mutusti kuivaa pullaa ja Percy keikkui tuolinsa takajaloilla virnuillen. Toivoin todella, ettei hän vetäisi siitä lippoja, koska mummo saisi slaakin jos Percy aiheuttaisi tapojensa mukaisesti hälyä.

Kun kuivat pullat oli viimein syöty ja vahvat, poroiset kahvit juotu, mummo ja iskä joutuivat jatkamaan matkaansa – meidän onneksemme. Percy ja mummo olivat tavanneet kerran aiemminkin, eräänä syksynä, meidän ollessamme 17-vuotiaita. Percy oli ollut silloin meillä kylässä juuri ennen koulun alkua, kun mummo oli hulmahtanut paikalle. Se oli ollut sellainen hiukan jäätävä hetki: minä, Percy, isä ja äitipuoli keittiössä, Percy tapasi ensimmäisen kerran Suen ja isäni poikaystävänäni ja yht'äkkiä mummo kävelee sisään. Percy teki jo silloin mummoon hyvän vaikutuksen räpeltämällä tuolinsa kanssa nurin. Hänellä oli aina ollut kumma tapa keikkua tuolilla ja tavallisimmin se päättyi leirillä oli pitkät tuolit joten poika ei ollut joka päivä pää auki kivilattassa.

"Annabeth", Percy sanoi ja tarrasi käteeni. Hymyilin ja käännyin katsomaan miestä.

"Mitä, Percy?" kysyin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Istuimme kämäisellä sohvallamme katsellen National Geographya. Tai minä katselin. Percy haukotteli, leikki hiuksillani, söi jäätelöä, ryysti Cokea ja kiusasi minua heittelemällä vesitippoja lasistani mielensä voimalla päälleni. Se oli harvinaisen ärsyttävää kun yritti oikeasti keskittyä ja toinen keskittymishäiriöinen ADHD-apina melusi ja hiplasi kokoajan. Hiplauksessa ei ollut mitään vikaa, Percyn kosketus oli minusta oikein mukava, mutta ryystäminen, Coke-tölkkien rutistelu ja lusikan kilinä jäätelökuppiin olivat todella ärsyttäviä.

"Mennäänkö syömään jonnekkin?" Percy kysyi ja puhalsi hiuksiini.

"Minne? Ja meillähän on nuudeleita kaapissa", vastustelin ja nappasin Percyn jäätelökulhon ja lusikoin suklaajäätelöa suuhuni miehen katsellessa huvittueena vierestä.

"Jonnekkin muualle kuin nuudelipaariin, McDonald'siin tai hodarille. Minä tarjoan", Percy sanoi hymyillen sitä hurmurihymyään, joka sulattaa jokaisen hameenhelman aivot. Vittu, nyt hän käytti tuotakin korttia. Okei, pakko suostua.

"Äh, okei sitten. Mutta minne mennään ja millainen pukukoodi?" kysyin ja suoristauduin löhöysasentoni deluxe-mallista. Percy katseli hetken ennen kuin vastasi:

"Mennänkö siihen uuteen ravintolaan tuossa parin minuutin taksimatkan päähän?" Ajattelin, että minä plus Percy plus ADHD plus hienostoravintola on yhtäkuin täysimittainen kaaos. Mutta silti minä idiootinpenikka menin suostumaan.

"Okei, mennään sitten. Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet ja suosittelen samaa sinullekkin", sanoin vilkaisten miesystäväni puolipuhtaita mustia farkkuja ja leirin oranssia T-paitaa.

"Mitä vikaa näissä on?" Percy kiusasi ja nousi perääni seuraten minua varjon lailla makuuhuoneeseen.

"Mitä minä pistän!" tuskailin Percyn selälle. Mies napitti rauhassa merenvihreää kauluspaitaansa.

"Jos minä saisin päättää, pistäisit farkkushortsit, leirin T-paidan ja tuon minulta pöllimäsi hupparin", Percy sanoi kiusallaan ja ajoi minut melkein hulluksi. Miksi miehille kaikki on niin helppoa?

"Mutta et saa", vastasin nasevasti ja katsoin yhtä polvipituista, tummansinistä liehuhelmaista mekkoa, jota en ollut käyttänyt. "Olisiko tämä, valkoiset legginsit ja ne siniset korkokengät?" Percy nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi mutta sanoi:

"Ei legginsejä. Näytät paremmalta ilman", mies sanoi, otti harppauksen luokseni ja suuteli minua hellästi. Mukailin hänen huuliaan ja siirsin käteni hänen hiuksiinsa. Percyn huulet maistuivat suolalta. Suolalta, joka saa janoiseksi. Janoamaan lisää ja lisää. Työnsin miestä kevyesti sänkyämme kohti, johon hän kellahti selällen vetäen minut mukaansa. Hänen lämpimät kätensä liikkuivat hitaasti, tunnustellen leukaperilläni, hiuksissani, selässäni. Kaikkialla. Otin kiinni hänen paitansa kauluksista ja avasin pari hänen juuri napittamaansa nappia. Tutut huulet siirtyivät suulta kaulalle ja tunsin hänen näykkäisevän ihoa korvani alta hellästi mutta sillä tavalla, että siihen syntyisi mustelma.

"Umh, minulle ainakin kävisi vain tälläinen illanvietto", kuiskasin hiljaa Percyn suudellessa korvaani.

"Mmmm... Mutta minulla on nälkä", Percy kuiskasi suoraan korvaani ja otti hampaillaan kiinni korvanlehdestäni. Eikä päästänyt irti.

"Sinullahan on pohjaton vatsa. Söisit vaikka betoniporsaita jos muuta ei olisi", nauroin hiljaa hänen korvaansa. Ärsyttää kun hänen vartalonsa pysyy silti täydellisen lihaksikkaana, sixpackin kaikki osat paikallaan kaikesta Cokesta, mässäilystä ja laiskottelusta riippumatta.

"Koirat kusevat betoniporsaisiin eikä maailman pelastajan ruokavalioon sovi koiran kusi", Percy protestoi ja päästi irti korvastani.

"Ja muutenko betoniporsaat olisivat okei?" kysyin häneltä sarkastisesti. Hän väläytti leveäan virnistyksen ja kiepautti itsensä päälleni ja muodosti häkin jaloistaan ja käsistään. Kiedoin omat jalkani hänen ympärilleen ja kurottauduin miehen huulille. Percy painautui alemmas ja hipaisi paljasta vatsaani toisella kädellään piirtäen siihen kolmikärjen. Kikatin tyttömäisesti hänen karheiden sormenpäidensä kutittaessa vatsaani. Tunsin merenjumalan pojan hymyilevän huuliani vasten ja kiepauttavan meidät uudestaan ympäri. Suoraan lattialle. Me molemmat nauroimme ja yritimme päästä solmusta auki. Percy kiemurteli ylös ennen minua ja tarjosi kättään hurmaava hymy kasvoillaan. Tartuin siihen mutten kiskonut itseäni ylös vaan Percyn seurakseni lattialle, jossa me huohotimme hengästyneinä naurumme lomasta.

Kun vihdoin pääsimme hissille asti (Percy teki minulle fritsun kaulaan ja jouduin jättämään hiukseni auki), kuulimme napureiden avoimesta ovesta heidän juttelunsa.

"...tyttö, se Annabella tai joku samantyylinen, on aina töissä ja joka aamu kuuluu askeleet jo kello neljän aikaan ja takaisin hän saapuu vasta iltamyöhällä. Aina niin sotkuiset hiukset ja vaatteet. Ja se nuori mies. En nyt muista hänen nimeään mutta jokin P:llä alkava se oli. Hän ei ikinä käy koulussa tai töissä vaan maleksii kotona. Iltaisin heidät saattaa nähdä lähdössä jonnekkin yhdessä ja sitten kun he yöllä saapuvat nii hirveä kikatus ja kolina. Ei mitään käytöstapoja. Ja kaikki päivät ja yöt asunnosta kuuluu jotain epämääräistä kolinaa ja kalsketta, aivan kuin he hakkaisivat metallia yhteen", kuului naapurin mummon sanat. Minulla kiehahti, mutta Percy otti vyötäröltäni kiinni ja hyssytteli.

"Noh noh, Jane. He ovat nuoria, anna nyt heidän nauttia elämästä", toinen juoruilija sanoi.

"Eivät he enään nuoria ole, pitkälle päältä kahdenkymmenen, olisiko kahdenkymmenen neljän", ensimmäinen, Janeksi kutsuttu mummo valitti.

"Ne huorat", kuiskasin Percylle astellessamme hissiin. Tavallisesti en huoritellut ketään, mutta nyt oli pakko. Juoruämmät raivostuttavat minua.

Ravintolareissumme meni hyvin, ei enempää toilailuja kuin kolme särkynyttä viinilasia. Se nyt oli perinteinen tylsä ravintolaillallinen josta ei ole paljoa kertomista. Paitsi Percy, joka oli ottanut muutaman martinin liikaa ja heitti karaokebaarissa Michael Jacksonia matkien moonwalkia ja tippuen lavalta. Tarjoilijat taas flirttailivat Percylle, niinkuin aina. Joskus ärsyttää sekin, että poikaystävä sattuu olemaan niin komea kun on.

Saavuimme asunnollemme vasta pitkälti päälle kolmen. Meillä nyt meni vähän lujaa koko ilta joten tuskin siinä on mitään erikoista että Percy meinasi mennä hakkaamaan ne naapurin juorumummot.

Kun astuimme sisään, suudellen, kaadoin Percyn sohvalle ja raahauduin vessaan, jossa otin lämpimän suihkun. Puolivälissä veden lämpötila kumminkin laski huomattavasti ja kirkaisin kuuluvasti jäätävän veden valuessa kehollani. Kuulin Percyn naurun vessan ulkopuolelta.

"Saatanan leväaivo!" karjaisin hänelle, nappasin pyyhkeeni ja kolistelin huomattavan mielenosoituksellisesti vessasta ulos.

Kun pääsin makuuhuoneeseen näin Percyn makoilevan sängyllä kädet ristittynä niskan taakse viaton ilme kasvoillaan. Hänellä ei ollut päällään kuin bokserit. En katsonutkaan häneen päin vaan kiepsahdin suoraan vaatekaapeille, josta nappasin pikkuhousuni, Percyn isokokoisen T-paidan ja Percyn collegehousut. Kyllä, rakastan käyttää hänen vaatteitaan. Vedin vaattteet päälleni ja kuulin Percyn hyräilevän Bon Jovia taustalla. Sille on tullut pakkomielle Bon Jovista. Olin nyt suuttunut miesystävälleni joten en iinnittänyt siihen suurempaa huomiota. Raahauduin sängylle ja lössähdin siihen makaamaan selkä Percyyn päin kädet puuskassa. En ole ikinä pitänyt siitä, että leväaivoinen poikaystäväni pelleilee ollessani suihkussa ja kiusaa minua mitä erikoisimmin tavoin. Ja päätin myös näyttää tuntemukseni. Räpläilin yöpöydällä olevaa New York Rangersin lippistä ja Percy jatkoi hyräilyään.

Makoilimme näin ikuisuudeklta tuntuvan ajan. Percy vaihtoi välillä kappaletta ja minä räpelöin yöpöydällämme olleita tavaroita.

"Anteeksi", kuului Percyn hiljainen kuiskaus makuuhuoneemme hiljaisuudessa.

"Täh?" hätkähdin ajatuksistani. Percy naurahti hiljaa.

"Anteeksi että kiusasin sinua sen veden kanssa", mies pahoitteli. Olen aina ollut huono vastaamaan anteeksipyyntöihin ja Percy tietää sen, joten hän hyväksyi vastauksena vain välinpitämättömän olankohautuksen. Hän veti minut rintaansa vasten ja heitti puolet peitostaan minun päälleni painaen kasvonsa hiuksiini ja kutittamalla päänahkaani hengittämällä sinne. Käännyin katsomaan häntä ja hymyilin väsyneesti. Percy vastasi hymyyni ja painoi suudelman poskelleni ja suljin silmäni ja vaivuin jonnekkin unen ja valveen rajatilalle. Kuulin vielä Percyn kuiskaavan hiuksiini:

"_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_"

Ja sitten nukahdin laulun sanat pyörien mielessäni.


End file.
